


Sunday is washday

by Paper_Stars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Edgar has a very specific way he wants to be washed, Ryan singing, and Ryan doesn't mind it, fluffly cow Edgar, just a little fluff piece, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Stars/pseuds/Paper_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sunday and that means it's time for Edgar's weekly bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday is washday

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this picture of a cow thats been wasshed and blow dried.  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/06/01/article-2334228-1A170D5B000005DC-27_634x473.jpg

It was midday in Achievement City and the weather was pleasant. Geoff and Gavin had gone off to build something, Michael was out hunting down the monsters who'd gone to far into the border of their home, Ray and Jack went on a pic-nic, and Ryan was sitting out on the grass in front of his home with Edgar at his side, grazing. It was bath day for the little cow but Ryan wanted to let him relax a bit before they started.

"So Edgar, what do you want me to sing this week?" Ryan asked as he led Edgar down behind Geoffs house to the water. Edgar gave him a moo and walked into the water. Ryan sat down on the little ledge He'd built for himself so he could wash Edgar easier.

_I see trees of green,_

_red roses too._

This was Edgar's favorite song, and Ryan didn't mind it much either even though he sang it almost every week.

_I see them bloom,_

_for me and you._

As he sat washing Edgar he could hear Jack and Ray as they loudly reentered the downtown. Normally he'd stop singing whenever one of the other hunters came back early, but today Ryan found the he didn't mind. He lead Edgar out of the water and dried him off, making the poor cow look like puff ball.

"don't worry Edgar, your fur will settle in a little bit," Ryan said in response to the cows mournful look at his fur. Ryan led Edgar back to Kung Fu house and let him graze once again. The rest of the Hunters were back by now, Gavin and Geoff were asleep on thier feet after building for so long and Michael was greeting Edgar. Ray was messing with Gavin and Jack was scolding but not stopping him as he pushed Geoff into his home. The sun was just beginning to set and Ryan could't help but think it was a wonderful end to the day. He led Edgar back inside and into his hole, then lay down in bed singing the last few lines of Edgar's song to himself.

_And I think to myself,_

_what a wonderful world._


End file.
